1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical tire pump and, more specifically, to an air nozzle and relief valve arrangement for use in a vertical tire pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional vertical tire pump, which was invented by the present inventor. This structure of vertical tire pump 1 has an inner tube 4 mounted inside the plunger tube 6 and connected to the handle 8, and a relief valve 7 mounted in the top end of the inner tube 4 inside the handle 8. Through the relief valve 7 the user can discharge excessive air pressure out of the inflatable body. If the user does not have a pressure gage, or does not know the standard pressure of the inflatable body, the user may press the inflatable body 10 with the fingers to check the internal pressure status of the inflatable body. If the internal pressure of the inflatable body is excessively high, the user can then open the relief valve 7 to discharge excessive air pressure out of the inflatable body. However, because the relief valve 7 is disposed in the handle 8 of the vertical tire pump 1 far away from the inflatable body, the user must move the hand through a long distance from the inflatable body to the relief valve 7 at the handle 8, and then open the relief valve 7 to discharge air. Due to a long distance between the inflatable body and the relief valve, a delay error may occur when discharging excessive air pressure out of the inflatable body, resulting in an accurate discharge. Further, if the relief valve failed, the user can not replace the relief valve by one self, and must ask a professional person to do the job or replace the whole vertical tire pump. The repair cost according to this design is high. Further, because this design is not a DIY (Do-It-Yourself) design, the user cannot install or dismount the relief valve by one self.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an air nozzle and relief valve arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.